1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal block for an automation device, more particularly for a programmable controller, comprising a movable terminal block body that can be mounted on and electrically connected to an electronic processing module or interface module of the automation device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a terminal block, known after French patent No. 2,544,556, comprises connection terminals, on the one hand electrically connected to connection elements specific to the module, and, on the other hand, susceptible of receiving and clamping ends of leads connected to units of the automated system of which acquisition of the status or control of the working according to a predetermined program is required. The clamping terminals have, to the front, openings for access by a tool such as a screwdriver, and, to the side, openings for the passage of the ends of the leads to be clamped. The body of the terminal block also has a lateral gorge to house the bundle of leads, and a closing front wall and lateral walls.
The words "front" and "rear" in this instance qualify elements respectively situated towards and opposite the operator in the normal position for utilisation of the device.
It is preferable that the operator be able to easily wire and use a terminal block of the type described.